Not an ordinary family
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Fiona Ward was 15 years old when she decided to follow the family footsteps and join the SHIELD academy . five years after, that day has arrived: the delivery of the badges. But she diden't expect that her first mission will be on board the bus, with his wacky family. SkyeWard very first fic I write … please be nice! enjoy!
1. Congratulation agent Ward

It was definitely a beautiful day for Skye. The sun was shining high in the sky, his "family" had met after a long time, along with the "puppies" that the family had  
created and they were all excited like never before. That day was perhaps one of the most important days in her and Grent's life: Fiona would have followed family  
history and become an agent of SHIELD As mom and dad.

The little Ward was born on a cold December morning in Dublin, shortly after a mission of her parents, not the team wasen't already used to having babies in the Bus. A  
year before she did, in fact, the team had welcomed the twins Sara and Daniel Fitz, who soon became the playmates, siblings and cousins of the little Fiona.

Growing up, Fiona showed some incredible talents . At age 7 she was able to haker the SHIELD server , which was then covered up by her grandfather in time and Fiona  
took only a mild reprimand from Grent and a look fierce and proud from Skye.

At age 10 , she already knew three foreign languages , disassemble and reassemble a 38 caliber gun in less than 60 seconds , enter any server as only her mother could  
have done , and sleep an opponent using only the index finger. It was therefore inevitabl when she was 15 years old and she and the Fitz's twins asked to enter in the  
S.H.I.E.L.D academy to become agents in their own right.

The Fitz -Simmons diden't make a fuss , as long as theyr childrens called them every night and that they should ask their professors to send detailed reports every  
week.

Grandpa Phil had already given his blessing to the little Ward saying

"You'll be proud of the academy, darling!"

Granma Melinda, or grandma Cavalry as she loved to be called, simply get up the shoulders, when Fiona went to the cockpit to ask her advices .

Aunt Jemma and Uncle Leo loved the idea that their puppies woulden't have been alone in that scary place that could be the Academy , and Skye, reluctantly, gave the  
permission for her daughter. The only one who remained was Grent .

" Why Daddy? Why can't I ? i literally grew up on this damn plane seeing you and mom always on a mission , along with my grandparents and uncles , risking your life  
every day! " Said Fiona , at a Grent more and more angry .

"No Fiona ,i said no! " Answered her father lapidary .

" But Dad ! "

"Nothing but Miss ! When I say no is no ! "

" You are unjust ," cried then Fiona.

"I must be right! " screamed back Grent "I'm just trying to protect you !I alrady have to do it with your mother , and now you ask me to also live with the constant  
fear that my only daughter is in constant danger , and perhaps in the hands of some terrorist group , " he cried, livid .

" And who's to say what will happen? " Then asked Skye, with drawn sword defending the wishes of her daughter.

"Honey, you don't get there too! " Intimidated her husband.

"Oh, I'm intruding every time i want when it comes to my daughter. Grent , come on! She is your daughter ! She was born for this! She's a Ward, she was born with genes  
already ready for combat. And she also has a great sense of humor , but fortunately she taked it from me, "said Skye. " And most don't tell me I have to remind you of  
when you practically entreat my father on a mission to make her come with us, and just because" she was fit for purpose " she reminded him.

" Ok , I can't win against you two. You can do the academy ! But on one condition: you will be only in missions where I can protect you, at least as long as I don't  
feel you're ready , "said Grent , pointing a finger at her daughter.

" Thanks Dad ! " Fiona said , hugging him " although I think it will be very difficult to live up to your condition," she said, laughing .

" Oh , we'll see ! Your father is always full of surprises! " Grent said .

Five Academy years after, the big day had finally arrived : the delivery of theyr badges.

Fiona was getting ready in the room she used to shared with Sarah, when she heard light footsteps behind her. Instinct made her take the gun and turn around quickly ,  
only to find just the smug face of her mother.

"Who , darling ! Calm down ! " sHe said, with her hands raised .

"I'm sorry mom. The force of habit , "said Fiona , sheathing the weapon.

"You're definitely a Ward ! " Smiles Skye " but let me see ! Oh my god princess! You're adorable , you look like a real agent" she said , holding back a sob , and  
admiring the full ordinance agent sute her daughter was wearing.

"Mom ! I though you promised not to cry! " Fiona said , hugging her.

" Oh, hell ! My little girl is going to become an SHIELD agent. It is my duty as a proud mother cry at least a little " Skye said, returning the embrace .

" Just a little ' ! " Repeated Fiona.

" So, where is grandpa favorite little agent ? " Coulson said , entering the room .

" Hey Grandpa! " Said Fiona , breaking away just a little by her sobbing mum .

" Hey , and a kiss for grandma Chivalry is not there!? " Asked Melinda .

"Sure grandma ! I'll have more for the most coolest granparents in the world! " Fiona said with a laugh .

Shortly after also entered Fitz and Simmons , even them as a proud parent, because the twins would graduate with 3 years in advance exactly like Fiona. The only one  
that was missing was Grent .

The agent Ward ( senior) was sitting at the bar, as his usual diden't whant it to see , as always, but he was incredibly nervous and sad. His little girl was  
to become an agent, just like him. She was getting bigger, she will be exposed to dangers from which he could never protect her, and soon she will no longer needed  
him.

The agent was interrupted in his train of thought when he heard someone order a beer next to him.

" Ward, I would bet that I'd find you here ! " Fitz said , sitting down next to him.

" Oh Fitz , how are the preparations going ? " Grent asked , distracted from the amber liquid of his whiskey .

"Everything as expected! Jemma is literally going crazy and if I see my daughter rolling her eyes again I swear I'll going crazy too. "He said, laughing " oh , I was  
also at Fiona. She asked about you . " He said finally.

" Oh , here's another reason why 'll never win the award for best father of the year ," he said , smiling bitterly to his longtime friend . "You know Fitz ! I admire  
you ! You always seem so calm with your daughter, as if you had never scared for her , "said Grent .

" Oh, I have these fears too! " Fitz said with a sigh , "but I try not to stress her. In addition knowing there is always her twin on the heels helps " he said .

"You know, today marks the final growth of our daughters . Fiona is so grown up , she is no longer the little princess, who asked me to check if there were monsters in  
the closet , "he said , remembering. "or when she use to hug me and said I was her hero . she is now an agent , She doesen't need me anymore ! "

" Ward, Fiona is still that little princess ! Every daughter will never stop to be for their father. And believe me , she will always need you , " he said , putting a  
hand on his shoulder ," and you are still her hero , believe me. "

"Maybe you're right ," he said , taking a sip .

" Guys, i was looking for you ! " Shouted an anxious Coulson , entering Academy bar " the ceremony is about to begin , and God only knows how your wives are crazy ,"  
he said , urging them to follow .

" Let's go see our daughters grow up ," said Ward , drinking the last sip .

"And Daniel too ! And I don't know which is worse , "said Fitz , drinking the last sip of beer.

Fiona was feeling emotions she had never felt before : Anxiety , nervousness, fear.

"__And if I'm not up to it! ?__ " sHe asked to herself.

She, Sarah and Daniel were sitting in the front row , while director Fury praised the agents who had produced that academic year .

"No Sarah, please. Look Ma ! She's literally going crazy ! " Daniel said , pointing to his mother.

" And Dad? He no longer know how to film the ceremony , "said Sara , indicating Fitz , struggling with the cord of a camera.

" Don't worry, my mum will clean the immagine " said Fiona , laughing with the twins. But their speeches were soon interrupted when Fury began to talk about them .

"….. and this year boast three excellent ,three real sons of art " Fury said , pointing directly to their three " first, the two new flagships of the S.H.I.E.L.D  
scientific department:Sarah and Daniel Fitz . "he said, pointing to the twins, while the audience was heard Jemma yell " they are my kids '.

" And Fiona Ward. When you say " Good blood doesen't lie ." " Fury said , pointing her " But by Ward's daughter and Coulson's niece you coulden't expect more "said the  
director , and this time he felt Skye shout "she is the my princess . " It was certainly a behavior not well adapted for two agents like them but two proud mothers  
don't look to any distinctive .

" Well, now i would call the vicedirector Coulson for the delivery of distinctive ," said Fury.

They called all in alphabetical order , and when they arrived at the W , Fiona gasped .

" Fiona Elizabeth Ward ," chants Fury. Fiona stood hesitant and let her grandfather gave her the badge. Coulson can't do anything , it was stronger than him , and he  
embraced his nice .

"Grandpa is proud of you , honey. " He whispered in her ear, " I'm sorry sir," he said, composing himself .

" c'mon Coulson ! It's not a every day thing see your granddaughter become an agent of SHIELD " he said, laughing

The ceremony was over, and the girls and Daniel had joined their parents under the stage.

" Oh , I see you've already met your new teammates ," said Fury , waving to the small group.

"What?" Chorused the three kids .

"Yes, you have been assigned to Agent Coulson's team at least two months ," said Fury.

Fiona diden't have time to realize that her father was gone again.

"he down here" Skye said , pointing to the slender figure of her husband a few feet away with his hands in his pockets and looked away . She diden't need long to  
figure out the brain of a Ward, she had years of training behind her. Fiona walked slowly , and hugged him from behind , resting his cheek on his father's back .

" Hey , Fiona !" said Grent , caught off guard .

" Hello Daddy ! you are weard today, what happens? Aren't you happy for me? " Said Fiona.

" Oh, honey ! you can't imagine how much i'm ! It's just that now you're an agent and you will no longer need your old man! " Grent said , stroking her cheek," just a  
little ' of sadness for the passing of time ! "

" Well, I have good news ," said Fiona , trilling " Me and the twins are assigned to Grandpa's team for our first assignment. It seems that after all you're not the  
only one who is worried about me . "

" Oh, it's a very good news ," said Grent , smiling to the only one person who could make him smile , in addition to his wife, "Congratulations Agent Ward. I'm proud  
of you, ah! Remember me to pay a drink to your grandfather" he said , laughing , taking her by the arm and going back toward the group.

" Three agents Ward huh? Things get complicated , "said Fitz .

" it's three agents Fitz too " pointed out Jemma .

" I was thinking of calling me "Agent Ward senior" , you should think about it too," Grent Said,laughing

" And I want to call me " mama agent Ward " Skye said , laughing.

"We're still in time to resign,right? " asked Fiona , making the whole group laugh.

And this was just the beginning. The bus was waiting for her .

A/N: After 1x17 I had the physical need of a little 'healthy Fluff ….. especially from Mr. Ward. I have yet to recover The very first fic I wrote was a fic like that about Klaine (yes, I am also a gleek) so I thought "new fandom, the first fic must be a fic like my very first fic I've written about Klaine". so be kind! and don't trust anyone!


	2. Welcome back kids

Making removals wasen't certainly one of Fiona's favorite things to do, but her time at the academy was over and it was now time for her to get back on the Bus, the one that had been her home for the first 15 years of her life.

For the kids had always been normal to live in a house with wings, almost funny . It was fun to have as a playground the airstrips of all the airports across the world improvise races with jet scooters that only someone like her uncle Leo could invent . It was fun to visit the city that her colleagues at the academy had only seen in postcards , Butapest to be one day , and the next in Tokyo. It was rather a lot of fun to have her family as their tutors . With the kids birth, in fact , showed up the problem of where to send them to school . Obviously, won the kids ' mothers , and the childrens were educated on the bus , between a mission and another. Simmons became their science teacher, Fitz was their Math teacher (although he gave even basic concepts of engineering to his childrens, with the hope that at least one of them cared that carrier , but this was something that his wife was supposed to know). Grandma May became their P.E. teacher and for sure the kids became the most altletics kids SHIELD had ever seen. Grandpa Coulson instead teach to them history and literature , which makes him really happy. Skye instead gave them lessons with computer basics that always ended on time with the latest attempt to beat the last level of Angry Birds , and finally he was there , the foreign languages teacher more severe than Fiona could ever ask: her father Grant.

When you have your father as a teacher , it is expected to be a little ' sweeter than a normal teacher , but for sure this thing diden't apply to the Ward's. Fiona noticed it only on the first day of the academy, when the Russian teacher asked to the students to make a presentation. All her companions did it in English, but she did it in Russian with a perfect Moscow's accent and was immediately moved to the advanced class , the same thing happened then with German, Spanish, French, Arabic and Chinese.

Fiona looked around in that room that had always seemed a little palace in comparison

the little cabin in which she had been accustomed to sleep since childhood.

The first night at the academy were very bad, none of the three kids coulden't sleep.

The few times she had the opportunity to sleep in a hotel room with her family, she repeated the same story. She would wake up in the middle of the night because she coulden't sleep, and always ended up waking up the next morning in her parents bed, hugged to her father's chest. Grant could not wait, he wasen't that kind of dad who give defects to his childrens, and that was why he could not wait to hear his daughter call him in the middle of the night to ask if she could sleep with them. There was nothing better for him to fall asleep lulled by the regular breathing of the woman he loved, hugged with his little Ninja.

Grant for Fiona, was a true hero, a knight in shining armor who saved her and her mother from danger and who had literally taught her everything she knew. It was therefore inevitable follow his example, just as the twins. Sara and Daniel reached an agreement with their parents: they would graduate in their faculty, Sara chose biochemistry and Daniel chose engineering instead, but the specials were at their discretion. Sara chose a specialization in biotoxins and she was so good that they called her for high-risk missions with biological threats when she was an agent yet. Daniel instead chose Biomechanics and his first invention "alla Fitz" was a microchip under the skin which was used to monitor the vital signs of the agents on a mission. Fury was so impressed that he relied it for all the agents of the SHIELD.

"You're a Fitz!" he said, and it was needless to say that the Fitz's were incredibly proud of their children.

Fiona instead became a specialist ,in a perfect Ward's style, but with a specialization in cyber espionage as her mom.

"I can make you both happy,like this" she said, when Skye discovered it.

She even managed to beat the records of her grandfather Phil, and only in the first year of the academy.

Of course, Grant wasen't hid nothing, and when she was old enough to revealed every aspect of his past. He told about HYDRA, Garrett and how in the end he chose SHIELD Fiona liked to think that it had been her mother to save him from thet hell.

Garrett was captured and Grant helped them. It was part of the agreement to admit him again in the SHIELD: collaborate and provide useful information to his capture.

Grant was surprised when Coulson gave him new confidence and admitted him back into his team.

He owed it to his daughter, and to that one granddaughter who wasen't born yet, but that was growing inside her.

Whell, Ward was not as bad as in-law.

On the day of his capture ,Grant questioned him. He was joined by Skye, despite being visibly pregnant with Fiona.

"Wow son! You could tell me that I would become a grandfather! "Garrett said, pointing to her baby bump

"My daughter has only a grandfather: Agent Coulson!" He said succinctly.

Fiona was born a few months later, and gave him a new reason to live.

It was a beautiful little princess, according to Grant,she had the same big eyes like Skye, and a little head full of brown curls. Grant could swear, he was in love with his daughter at the same time she was coming into the world.

Fiona grew up and got his sixth birthday, but with it came a gift not just pleasing : Garrett managed to escape.

Fiona had never met him in her life, that mean and evil man, and Grant hoped very much that she would never do it, but all that changed one afternoon.

Fiona was 6 years old and she had never seen a real playground in her life and this was an unbridgeable gap for Skye.

So it was during a stop in New York that the Ward's brought their daughter in Central Park. Fiona enjoyed herself a lot, Grant behaved normal daddy for once and pushed her daughter on a swing while Skye made many photos as 5 photo albums could contain. It seemed like a perfect afternoon, until he thought a dark shadow to in ruined it.

Hidden behind a large oak tree was Garrett, who watched the scene with a strange expression on his face. Grant noticed it right away and faced him without hesitation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said.

"Hello son. I just wanted to see my niece! "Garrett replied. Grant saw at once that he looked older than he remembered.

"I don't know what makes you think that Fiona is your niece," replied Grant.

"Well, I've always considered you as my son," said Garrett.

"I am not and I never have been your son. And try only to touch them with a finger, and SHIELD will sew you together like a puzzle "

"You're right, son. I never have been, and even if I were I wasen't certainly the best father for you. "Garrett said," and now fulfill your duties as an agent and take me away. I'm tired of running, "he said, extending his wrists to him, to be handcuffed.

"Grant, I'm very happy for you. You have a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter, you have everything that I never had, "said Garrett.

"I know. They are my whole life! "Said Grant, handcuffing him.

That was the first and only time in which Fiona had the pleasure of knowing John Garrett.

Fiona returned in her, after having lost in a flood of memories , when she heard someone knocking on her door . She expected her grandmother , since she had come to pick them up to bring them back to the bus , but instead she found herself welcomed by the smiling face of her dad.

"Someone needs a hand with the heavy packs ? " He asked, entering the room.

" Hello Dad, what are you doing here ? I thought granny would come to pick us up! "She said, hugging him.

" It is! She is down below expecting with the twins. Mom also wanted to come , but she must make a very important thing with Aunt Jemma for grandpa, and they told us that if we were not there to pick you kifs,they would make us to sleep in the laboratory. "He said, when her uncle Leo appeared in the doorway.

" Fiona , darling , thank goodness you're still here ! Sara doesen't find the charger of her PC , "said the engineer out of breath .

" Third drawer of the bedside table ," said Fiona , pointing to the bedside table that use to belong to her roommate.

" Ok , what package I can take ," asked Grant.

" The heaviest of course ," replied his daughter immediately .

They left shortly after loads of packs

" Welcome back with us , darling ," said grandmother Cavalry and Fiona knew it would be harder than she thought .

The return trip was uneventful , with Fitz explaining to his childrens all the technological improvements he had made to the Bus.

When they arrived at the plane , Fiona gasped . She always felt incredibly small in the presence of that plane , even though had been five years since she had lived there , except for the Christmas visits .

On the loading ramp were their mothers and Coulson as a little meating group, with a small banner that said " Welcome back kids! ."

Fiona was now in her old cabin , which was pretty much remained intact since the last time she had slept in it . On the walls were still old posters of bands that she no longer listening to , and on the bed was a very elegant waiting for her.

was Fiona's Teddy bear and certainly not all children can claim a birthday gift like that as well , especially if it's Captain Steve Rogers himself to give it to you for your birthday.

At first he was dressed as Captain America , but with the passage of time he changed costumes a lot of times , until he had the little Agent outfid he had in that moment.

Fiona lay down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep. It was her father to put her under the covers.

" Good night little Ninja ! " He said, kissing her forehead .

" Are you aware that if she was awake,she would be mad for this? " Said Skye, to the surprise of her husband.

" I coulden't resist ," he said , watching her sleep, " I seem to have gone back in time to when she was six years old and she woke us up in the middle of the night because she had heard a ghost , when in fact they were only the turbulence of the plane "

" You're the best father in the world" Skye said , hugging him by the shoulders.

" I don't know if I deserve this title ," Grant said , looking at his wife, " but Fiona is the person I love most in the world "

"I'm not offended just because you're talking about our daughter and not about another woman ," said Skye , pretending to be offended .

" After you, of course! " Grant said with a laugh.

" Too late Robot ! " Skye said, " Come on, dad of the year! Let her sleep! It was a busy day for her. "

" Okay, I'll join you ," he said as Skye walked away " Good night Princess .Welcome back home , "he said , leaving one last kiss on her forehead.

Skye was glad that the cabin was no longer empty, closed to remind her of how much she missed her daughter, and Grant was happy to get his favorite training partner back .

Fiona actually had pretended to be asleep , and she heard all that her parents were saying.

She loved them , she coulden't help it. Every so often she could be annoyed when her mother became a little pushy and wanted to know anything had happened to her in the last year , or when his father became so jealous of her from glancing grim to any boy was saying hello to his little girl. when they came to visit her in the academy , but she would give her life for them.

"Their are impossible ," said Fiona , smiling, " and you ? Did you miss me at least a little? , "she asked , pointing the teddy in her arms .

The animal diden't answer, but she already knew that.

__After all, that was the beauty of being back home.__

A/N: In this chapter, Fiona recounts her life and when her bizarre family has meant to her. ok, I'll see you next time. It will come alive with their first mission!And who knows, maybe in the next few chapters she will fall in love with someone: can not wait to write a nice Jelous! Ward 3hello SkyeWarders and Stay strong!


	3. The first mission

There were so many things that Fiona had been missing, and returning home also meant returning to her old habits.

For first thing, Skye and Jemma reestablished the Friday sleepover.

"Do you think it's really necessary, Mom?" she asked to Skye

"You're never too old for a sleepover, honey," her mother replied.

In the end she had too much fun and she had seen horror movies and eating junk food. It was her, her mother, Sara and her aunt Jemma, although grandmo May had appeared out of nowhere at some point and she remained to see both Kill Bill's movies.

Among other things, Fiona missed her mother hot chocolate. Despite all her efforts, she had never succeeded as good as she did, and Skye only knew how she liked: two marshmellow, not to much milk and a sprinkle of cinnamon.

It was after that night of debauchery that Fiona returned to training with her father, as when she was a little girl.

"Remember darling" he always said "High guard and sinks with the left"

And even if she had never been able to beat him, Grant also came to accept that his daughter had improved a lot thanks to the academy training.

Another habit that she had was helping her uncles in the laboratory, even if it meant listen to them for hours about things she was struggling to understand and sometimes even bored Sarah and Daniel, or take refuge in the cockpit with Grandma May.

Fiona knew that the great Melinda May was not her "biological" grandmother but she diden't care. Since she was married to her grandfather Phil, her mother had made the decision to take her grandfather's surname, which was later changed to Ward as soon as the two were married.

Skye loved them to the point of calling them "mom and dad" and when Fiona was born it was as if their granddaughter was born and had never ceased to love her as if she were their own blood.

Fiona always took refuge from her grandmother whenever she was sad or had a fight with one of her parents, even when Skye became too pushy or Grant treated her as if she was still his little girl.

She knew that her grandma would never have done any type of question and she could let the bad thoughts fly away with the clouds that flowed beneath them, while Melinda enjoyed the company of her niece in a peaceful silence.

Melinda May was certainly not a traditional grandmother. Reached the age of 60, she was still one of the most talented specialists of the Shield and this had caused no little satisfaction to Fiona, which was always filled with compliments and questions about her extraordinary grandmother by her fellow academy classmates. While other grandmothers taught to their granddaughters to sew or cook cakes, Melinda had taught to Fiona tahi chi and Eastern meditation, and only she and her mother had had a chance to learn a special kind of kick that at the academy was called "The Kick of the Cavalry " from the inventor in person, becoming almost a family tradition.

But of all things, Fiona adored her little trips with her grandpa Phil on board of Lola. Every time the Bus hit the ground, she and her grandfather took Lola and went for a ride around the city. Sometimes they saw a movie, sometimes even just for an ice cream, or, on special occasions such as her birthday or Christmas, Phil had brought his niece to shopping.

"You're half a Coulson and Coulson's are always elegant" he told her.

"Are you sure Grandpa?" Fiona said, pointing to her mother, dressed in a pair of sweat pants and one of her typical flannel shirts.

"Well, at least when we are on duty"

They were returning from one of this trips, when they had not time to park Lola in the hold which they were immediately greeted by an irate Melinda May.

"Do you think this is the time to come back?" She asked.

"Good afternoon to you too, Grandma," said Fiona, as she continued to lick her ice cream.

"What is it, honey?" Phil asked, kissing her cheek.

"We have guests, and apparently they don't have good news" said May.

As soon as they reached the top floor they found the entire team around the holographic table, along with three people that Fiona had not seen for a long time.

"Aunt Tasha," said Fiona, embracing Agent Romanoff.

"Hey baby girl! How much you've grown! You're a woman now " said Natasha.

"Yes, and this make your old uncle feel even older" Burton said hugging her.

"Hello Uncle Clint"

"Watch out Ward, she will take home a lot of guys" said Burton turned to her father.

"I highly doubt it " said Ward.

"Hey, not even a hug for your cool uncle!?" Said Tripp.

"Certainly not, uncle Tripp," said Fiona.

"Burton, Romanoff and Tripp have news for us, sir" said Fitz.

"Sure" Romanoff said, "We have a good news and a bad one"

"The Good one is that last night Garrett has passed to a better life" said Burton.

"How did he died?" Said Grant ,cold.

"Heart attack" said Tripp.

"And the bad news?" Said Skye.

"Apparently he left heirs" said Romanoff, opening a holographic picture on the table.

The image that appeared upseted Grant.

"No, it can't be" he said

"Do you know him, Grant?" Said Phil.

"It 's my brother Maynard," said Grant.

Fiona couldn't believe it. She had met her father's brothers a few times, and every time they landed in her father hometown, she was always very happy to go to visit her Aunt Rose, uncle Dane and her grandmother Elizabeth, but she had never had the pleasure of know her uncle Maynard. From what her father had said to her, she had a deep hatred for him, to the point that if she had ever met him, she would certainly behaved like a good niece __"Hello Uncle Maynard. Maybe you don't know me, but I'm your niece__"

"Hey Grant, if you don't want to participate in this mission you have every right" said Coulson.

"Oh no, Phil," said Grant, "I cann't believe Garrett has also recruited him"

"But it's a member of your family" said Coulson.

"No, Phil," said Grant, "I care a lot to my brother and my sister, but he has never been part of my family. My family is my team. Fitz and Tripp are brothers to me, and I consider Jemma like a sister, and Sarah and Daniel as if they were my grandchildren. Then we have you and May, and you're much more than just laws for me. But above all, my family are my girls. "

"Oh Grant" Skye said, kissing her husband passionately.

"Uh guys" said Fiona "I'm always happy to know that my parents still love each other, but I would like not watch the conception of a brother or a sister."

"Okay" said Phil, "What do we do Grant?"

"I think specilists are enough for this mission and the rest of the team can stay back on the Bus" said Grant.

"So I come too?" Said Fiona ,excited by the idea of her first mission.

"Oh, absolutely not," said Grant.

"But Dad!" Protested Fiona.

"Honey, I need someone to protect Mum and the rest of the team. And I trust only you "

"Yes, but not enough to make me come with you" said Fiona, "I'm also a specialist, daddy!"

"Yes, you're also very inexperienced when it comes to missions" Grant told to her "You'll see, everything will be fine. At the next mission you will come with me "

"I'm scared daddy."

"Abour what?" Asked Grant.

"About you'll not return" Fiona whispered.

"What I told you when you were a little girl and I had to left for a mission?"

"That you'd come back to me" said Fiona.

"And don't you ever forget that."

But this time, he didn't keep his promise. The team lost all contact with the specialists a few hours later, and now Fiona feared that her fears were well founded.

She was crying in his cabin when shewas found by Skye, with two cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"Hey baby, I thought you wanted a little 'sweetness" she said.

"I don't want that mom" Fiona said, wiping away tears.

"But you never say no to my hot chocolate" she said, sitting down on her bed, "What happened?"

"My father doesn't trust me and now half of my family is scattered, here's what happens," said Fiona, "And I feel stupid because I'm crying for this"

"You're not stupid," said Skye, taking her face in her hands, "You're worried, just like me. Dad trusts you, he does nothing but tell me how much you have improved and how proud he is to have you as "heir" "Skye said.

"So why he didn't want me to go with them? I could lend a hand "said Fiona.

"Your father doesn't trust himself. Every time I went on a mission with him, he did the same thing, then once I got angry and asked him why. He told me that he had already seen me almost dying once and he didn't want to repeat the experience, and that it never would have happened,he wouldn't answer for his actions, "said Skye.

"Oh," said Fiona.

"Dad will come back, right?" Said Fiona, embraced on the bed with her mother.

"Did not your father has never disappointed you?. He always come back or not? " Skye said," Hey, what aboutI to you sing your favorite lullaby? "

"Mom, I'm almost 20 years old" Fiona said, laughing.

"And you'll always be my sunshine" said Skye.

__You are my sunshine__

__my only sunshine__

__you make me happy__

__When skys are gray__

__you'll never know dear__

__how much i love you__

__please do not take my sunshine away.__

Fitz found them both asleep a few hours later.

"Hey girls, down below there is someone who would like to greet you" he said.

Fiona immediately rushed down the stairs and found her father sitting in the lab, while her aunt Jemma was medicate him.

"Careful honey!" said Grant, when Fiona ran to embrace him, "I have two broken ribs"

"Sorry, Dad" said Fiona blushing.

"My little Ninja is no longer used to seeing dad go on a mission alone?" Grant said, kissing her forehead.

"Definitely not," said Fiona, "You're back," she whispered

"Yes, as I always have" said Grant.

A Fiona didn't care to look like a daddy's girl. Her father was the most important man in her life, and they would defeated Hydra once again, together.

A/N : Unusual turn for what seemed like a whole fic full of fluff and love, right?  
Garrett did last the shit before he died, he put everything in Maynard's hands. The real Fiona's first mission will come soon, don't worry, and then you really see what the little Ward is capable of. And maybe you will also discover something that Fiona might or might not have inherited from Skye ...#spoiler allert


	4. Mothers & Superpowers

It was all started almost by accident.

"When I will have my super powers too?" Fiona always asked to her mother when she was young.

"I don't even know if you will inherit them, hunny" always said Skye

"But I want to be a fairy like you, Mom" Fiona replied.

"Love, you're already mummy's little fairy, you know?" Replied Skye.

But in the end, the much-coveted powers also came to Fiona. Earlier they had appeared in the guise of a slight tingling on her fingertips, which only Fiona could percepire. She know well that sooner or later they would come to her too. She had always been a special little girl, as her grandfather said ,the only girl half human and half alien on the earth.

That's why she didn't even flinch much when she noticed the first sparks emanate from the tips of her fingers, in fact she was excited.

"Mom, look! Now I'm like you, "said Fiona.

"Oh, it's definitely not a good thing honey," said Skye worried.

"Ok Simmons, What news are you bringing to us?" asked Grant, when Jemma examined Fiona.

"I'm sorry to say it Ward, but it seems that your daughter has inherited Skye's powers"

"Two against one," Skye said, "Now you cann't win"

Fiona was a 12 year old girl like many others, and certainly being able to makes bubbles of energy from her hands was not so bad. But she was wrong. Her powers were literally out of control for the first year. Every time she get angry, her fingers began to make sparks and she and her parents lived with the fear that Fiona could ignite something, or worse, hurt someone.

"Mom, I'm a monster," said Fiona whining.

"Oh, my poor little baby. You don't know how sorry I am "

Since Fiona was born, there was no day when Skye had not prayed that her daughter didn't inherit her powers. She knew what it meant to live every day with the pure fire of something, or to harm someone. Although her powers were literally out of control for the first year too, but in her case there was no one who could teach her how to canalize the energy, or how to direct the bubbles, or hold off the sparks. So there was absolutely nothing she could do except to train her daughter.

"Canalize the energy in your palms, sweetheart" said Skye.

"Like that Mom? " asked shyly Fiona, while the dim light of a newly formed bubble began to spread from her palms.

"Good" Skye said, "You're doing great sweety. In this way you can better direct the bubble and give them more power when you cast them"

"Wow honey," Grant said, "Your mother was able control them so good only after years of training"

"Thank you Grant" Skye said, "But you're not helping"

For her fifteenth birthday, Fiona was finally able to control her powers.

All inside the bus were aware of their powers, except the Fitz's twins.

"It's for their own sake honey" Grant said "At least until you are able to control them"

Fiona didn't like the idea to hide such a thing to them, but she realized that the idea to hurt them in some ways was even a thousand times worse. They were her best friends, her cousins but also a bit like brothers to her.

Hidding it in the academy was relatively easy. Fiona attended Operations, while the twins Sciences and Technology, and they met only in the evening, or when Fiona was so tired from barely hear the tingling on the tip of her fingers.

Bu once back on the bus, however, things got complicated.

"Great training" Grant said, taking a sip of water.

Every so often, the Ward family is granted a training group where Grant trained both his daughter and his wife.

"Yeah" said Skye "Fiona, you absolutely need to teach me that kick"

"Oh it's simple Mum" said Fiona "It's only a variation of Granma's kick but instead of hitting the sternum you hit the stomach "

"Oh, that's why it looked so different" Skye said, "And your powers? Still under control? "

"Sure mom" said Fiona, "I keep them trained. I always went at the Accademy shooting range after the closing time. I had become friends with Matt, the guy who ran it. He made me practice after the closing time and asked me to help him in exchange with foreign languages "

"And who is this Matt guy?" Immediately asked Grant.

"Sooner or later our daughter will get married. You know that right? " Said Skye.

"And it's to much to pretend it will never heppen" asked Grant.

"Don't lissen to him" Skye said "Come on, let me see it"

"Skye, It doesn't seem a good idea" Grant said, pointing to the laboratory's door

Inside was the entire Fitz family, struggling with the new prototype of the Icer 3.0. Sarah and Jemma had planned a dendrotoxin even more lethal then before, and Leo and Daniel had dealt with the mechanics, making sure that the gun shot the bullet at a speed of 10 km / h.

C

"Oh, they're all busy with the new Icers" Skye said, "They will not realize anything. C'mon baby, let me see it "

"Okay," said Fiona, while a shimmering ball of energy began to float on her palm.

"What the heck is that?" Said a horrified voice behind them.

"I had said it" Grant said.

Fiona just turned around, and she found both twins on the threshold of the laboratory while they staring at her with astonished eyes.

"Guys, I can explain" said Fiona.

"What? That you're a half-alien and you've been hiding it all this time? " Sarah asked.

"Sarah Meredith Fitz, ask immediately apologize to Fiona," said Jemma.

"I thought you trusted us Fiona" Daniel said, seriously.

"I trust you both" said Fiona.

"But not so much" said Sarah.

"Come on, Sarah, I don't wanna even listen to her," Daniel said, as he returned in the laboratory with his sister.

"We will try to make them think," said Leo, as she felt Jemma scream in the distance "Sarah Meredith and Daniel James Fitz, I'm tremendously disappointed by your behavior ..."

"Oh honey," Skye said, "I'm so sorry"

"You'll see, Everything will be fine," said Grant, as he hugged his daughter and his wife.

"Don't worry, it's okay" said Fiona, "I knew that sooner or later this day would come"

It took two hours to Fiona before finding the courage to go to the lab. Already on the threshold, she could hear the screams of Sarah and Daniel.

"It was for your own good" said Jemma.

"I don't care" said Sarah, "We had the right to know"

"Sarah, don't use that tone with your mother" said Leo.

"No, Sarah is right." Said Fiona "I don't know how many years I have tried to convince them, saying I didn't want to keep hidden something so important to you both guys, but in the end it was better in this way"

"I thought we were like brothers to you Fiona" Daniel said, "I thought you trusted us"

"We wouldn't told anyone," said Sarah, while also Coulson and May were added to the group.

"I didn't want to hurt you" Fiona said, "At first I struggled to keep control of my powers and I lived with the fear that I could hurt someone, especially to the two of you"

"Ok, it seems to me an acceptable excuse," Sarah said with a smile.

"And maybe we have a little overreacted" said Daniel.

"Oh, guys!" Said Fiona, embracing both "You are like brothers to me, I should never hidden it to you"

"No, we're sorry," said Sarah, "I'm sorry I called you " half-alien ""

"And then have a friend that makes energy bubbles is cool" Daniel said.

"Okay, now don't overdo it," Leo said.

"But then how they work?" Sarah asked curiously, "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little 'tingling' said Fiona.

"Can you make one of it for us?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, it seems right," said Fiona, while a ball of red energy began to float above her palm, then it go to fluctuate near the twins's heads.

"Cool" said the twins in unison.

"And you Aunt Skye? You can even do that? " Sarah asked.

"Sure" Skye said, "Where do you think she can inherited them?" And she also created a bubble of energy that went to fluctuate near the head of the twins along with that of her daughter.

"And you, Uncle Grant? No bubbles? "asked Daniel.

"Oh no, Daniel," said Grant, "I leave them for the womans of the family,the Asgardian anger it's enough for me"

"Guys, both Fiona and Skye is included in the Index and they are recognized by the state of 0-8-4. I would appreciate that you would hold for you this little secret "said Coulson.

"Of course, we know how the protocol works Grandpa" Daniel said.

"Tight-lipped" Sarah said, closing her mouth as if it were a zip.

And Fiona could finally breathe a sigh of relief, glad that things had gone for the better.

A/N: This chapter it's briefly out of the story, but we will be back soon. Uncle Maynard will not won. This chapter was a must, otherwise you wouldn't have understood why later Fiona and Skye were able to create bubbles of energy from theit hands, as if they were Super Saiyan. In addition, I never gave a little space to Fitzsimmons and their twins, and what saddened me. It has always been a very fic "Family Ward-cetric" as if I had forgotten that there was another family inside the Bus. See you tomorrow! Who knows what'll update.. * Suspens *


	5. The First ( real ) mission

"Guys, we have a problem," said Coulson, going into their meeting room where the whole team was together.

"Wow Dad" Skye said in a sarcastic tone "I thought you were giving us a vacation"

"Or a puppy," said Fiona.

"Or a monkey" chorused Fitz's twins.

"And that's why I'll never need a DNA test to know that they are my childrens" said Fitz sounding proud.

"Yeah, as if the fact that the rest of your family desperately want a monkey is a good thing," said Jemma in an exasperated tone.

"Guys this is not the point," said Coulson, bringing attention to himself, then opening a photo at the holographic table "Maynard attacked again"

"Where Phil?" Said Grant,with a straight face.

"To the east of Mexico City" said Coulson, also opening a topographical map of Mexico and the floor plan of a building.

"If I remember correctly this has to be one of the first bases Garrett has built," said Grant in a professional tone, "The revenue side are very easy to penetrate, the rear is pretty run down, the front one, however, will be well supervised and very difficult to penetrate "

"Well Grant" said Coulson "any tips?"

"I think we'll have to enter from the rear" said Grant "If I know my brother, and believe me I do, he will never think to put it under surveillance. He aways been too lazy to even think about these small details, he will believe we will enter from the front, or maybe from the side, but never from that easier. "

"Perfect then" said Coulson.

"You have intentions to divide us into groups, Dad?" Said Skye "O we will be joined by a team?"

"I hate to say it Skye, but we'll have to do it alone," said Coulson "We are too few to divide us into groups and I've asked for Romanoff and Burton's team support, but they left less than an hour ago for the Middle East"

"Too bad" said Leo, "I would be pleased to see Donnie again"

Donnie was an all too familiar note to the team. Many years before, he had built a powerful machine that could steer storms, and all that while he was still in the Academy. The machine was in danger of falling into Hydra's hands if it wasn't for them, but Donnie was able to graduate in ScienceTec with two years in advance and with the highest grades. Fitz had never lost sight of him, and he had made sure Romanoff and Burton would recruit him as their technical expert in their newly formed team specializing in terrorist threats, to which it was joined by Tripp too, after he had decided to leave Coulson's team.

"Oh, don't worry Fitz" Coulson said, "They are on Maynard Ward's trail too, then we will see them again soon. If there are no other questions, I'd say we're done "

"And us granpa?" Daniel shyly asked, "What me, Sarah and Fiona will do?"

"Come with us, it seems obvious" said Coulson.

"First mission guys" said Fiona, beating five with both Fitz's brothers.

"But sir, I don't think it's secure" said Ward.

"There he goes again" said Fiona.

"Ward, don't you dare" said May, with one of her killers looks "They come with us"

"But .."

"No but, Agent Ward" May said, "Your daughter is one of the best specialists SHIELD has ever had, second only to me, to you, to Coulson and Romanoff. There is only a few specialist like her each year. You should be proud of her, you should want to see her in action and put into practice what she learned at the academy, rather than be secluded on this plane. She is worthy of the name she bear it's written in the blood that runs through her veins, and you need to accept it Grant. "

Even Grant was speechless.

"My mom is the best" Skye said triumphantly, as she went out with her and the rest of the team from the conference room.

Left alone, Fiona really believed that her father would began to yell at her.

"I swear that I didn't say anything to her, Dad" she said.

"I know" Grant said, stroking her cheek "Your grandma is right, I can't wait to see you in action. I'm sure you'll be wonderful or as she said "worthy of the name you bear" "

"I can't believe it" said Fiona, "Grant Ward admits that he was wrong"

"Sometimes it happens even to the best ones" said Grant, with a smile.

"Hey, are you still here arguing with eachothers, you two?" Skye asked, standing in the doorway.

When she stared at them,she was exactly like May, though she wasn't her biological daughter, and it was too scary.

"We were not discussing" They said in chorus.

"We land in ten minutes" Skye said "You'd better hurry"

As Grant had predicted, the back entrance was completely deserted.

Apparently, Maynard wasn't a scrupulous villian like Garrett, and Grant knew him better than he cared to admit.

Jemma, Skye and Sarah were left in the van as technical support, while Leo and Daniel had gone together to the specialists to scan the area with their Duarfs.

"Just a moment grandpa" Daniel said "I would point out two heat sources in less than five hundred meters away from us"

"And they are also approaching" Leo said, letting go a pat on his back to congratulate his son.

As soon as they turned the corner, in fact, they found a large group of soldiers.

"We've found them" said one of them.

"Here comes another group" said Skye, through their earphones.

The first to hit was Grant, who struck the first soldier in the face, closely followed by May, who landed another hitting in the stomach of another soldier.

Fiona found herself face to face with danger for the first time in her life, and strangely she liked it. She felt as if she were really born for this.

The adrenaline coursing through her veins was high and she landed two soldiers with two well placed shots and even managed strikes on a third one, just as he was about to hit her father behind him.

"Great job honey" Grant said "How about if we also take care of others?"

Together they struck a soldier after the other and in the end the were on the ground writhing in pain.

"We're definitely a good team" said Grant, smiling at his daughter.

"I would say so" said Fiona.

"Are you not forgetting someone?" Said May, while she was checking if the last soldier she had struck was still breathing.

"Excuse us grandma, but we were having a father and daughter moment" said Fiona.

"Oh, and it was definitely tender" said a female voice behind them.

"Raina" said Grant.

Raina didn't seem to have changed a bit in all these years. Grant stared at her with anger all the time that she began to move toward them.

"You must be Fiona, isn't it?" Raina said, looking as if Fiona was a prized commodity.

"I don't think you want to know it" said Grant, hiding Fiona behind him.

"Oh, but I know her already" said Raina "She is an extraordinary human being exactly like her mother, I have heard a lot about you. You can produce energy bubbles from your hands, exactly like your mother, excellent hand-eye coordination and scores more than excellent in all SHIELD's aptitude tests , just like your father. You are a prodigy "

"How do she know what I am?" Fiona asked to her father,"I thought only SHIELD knew about me and Mom"

"Oh, but I know a lot about the Ward's family, sweetheart" Raina said "It's as if I were very intimate with one of you"

"I never thought my brother could stoop so low" said Grant.

"If you will give me your daughter without a fight, nobody will gets hurt Grant" said Raina.

"That bitch !" they heard Skye screaming in their ears.

"Come on Skye calm down, they will take her down" said Jemma.

"I don't care Jemma" Skye said "I'm going to make her ass striped!"

"Calm down, honey" Grant said, "I'll take it"

"You leave me no choice then" said Raina, while two soldiers appeared behind her.

They were two super soldiers.

"Dad?"

"Yes, honey?" Said Grant.

"I know I promised not to use my powers in missions, but don't you think that would be helpful at this time?"

"I was hoping you would ask me that"

And while the rest of the team tried to fight as best they could, Fiona created two energy bubbles incredibly powerful , and she shot down to the two guards in one fell swoop.

"Whoooo!" Skye shouted "This is my little girl"

"I wasn't expecting it" said Daniel.

"Neither do I son" said Leo.

"Honey? Are you okay? " Coulson asked worriedly.

"It was me who make them?" Fiona asked incredulously.

"Yes darling" May said, hugging her.

In the end, Raina gave himself up without protest.

"I hope I can meet you at a more appropriate way" said Raina, when she came next Fiona.

"I think your interriogation will be more more than appropriate" said Fiona.

"Hey honey!" Grant said, hugging her.

"Hey daddy!" said Fiona.

"You were amazing, I'm proud of you," said Grant, kissing her forehead, "Let's go to your mother"

And Fiona could swear, she couldn't wait to repeat this for the rest of her life.

A/N : And for the series "Having superpowers sometimes helps " Fiona saves the day.

And Grant didn't want her to go on a mission! Raina, of course, couldn't miss. In the next chapter you will also see her interrogatio, the first for Fiona as an agent of SHIELD. In the following chapters you will review also Romanoff, Burton Trippand ... not to mention Donnie! And May and her speech? FANTASTIC  
But what about Mummy!Skye who becomes a beast if they touch her little girl? : 3


	6. Just like a royal family

Every time she entered the Hub was always the same story. All the young agents turned to look at her and watched her from head to foot. Grandpa Phil said she was a princess and Fury had repeatedly referred to them as "The Royal Family of the SHIELD". This made her, Sarah and Daniel as a sort of heir to the throne of this strange realm.

No one could certainly boast a family like hers. Her grandmother was the Cavalry, her grandfather was the one who had put SHIELD back on its feet, a real Avenger.

But everything changed when it came to her father. Although everyone knew that they shouldn't speak ill of him in her presence or in the presence of some of her family (It was still vivid in Fiona's memory of that unhappy cadet that May had "graciously" dislocated his shoulder) as the name Ward continued to be whispered with fear and anger. Fiona was proud of her father. The Grant Ward she knew was a level 9 respected Specialist, the best since Romanoff but, and it was the most important thing, her hero, her knight in shining armor. Sure, he had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but he was able to move up the hierarchy of the Shield at an a disarming speed. Her mother trusted him, there was no person that Fiona didn't want her on the battlefield if not her father, and the rest of the team had forgiven him for years.

"Honey, always remember, whatever happens, you are a Ward" he always said "And a Ward never give up."

The story of his family it was a demonstration. She had never met her grandfather, but she knewhe had been a senator from Massachusetts, as well as her little adored uncle Maynard. Aunt Rose was a brilliant pediatrician and lived in Chicago with her Uncle Tom and his cousins Marissa and Jacob and the latest news that had come from her uncle Dane had he left home with a charming French girl known in a holiday.

Fiona was seriously eager to spend more time with the rest of the Ward family, even if it meant spending time with Grant's mom, grandma Deborah.

"Honey, I understand that you've decided to become a tomboy like your father, but a skirt wouldn't be bad, and if I put a little 'trick it would be even better"

Fiona, on that occasion, was limited to watching her mother and grandmother May, and said, "But a skirts doesn't let you fight, grandmother" (Even Grant was seriously impressed by the response)

It was also because of her family that she had never had a boyfriend. Many boys don't demand them to go out on a date with her because they were afraid that, at the first misstep, The Cavalry in person would have broken some of their bones, or Coulson would dispatched them to guard in some remote base in Siberia.

The few brave enough couldn't pass the first two rounds, because no one was at the same height of his princess for Grant Ward.

Just then, Coulson stopped in front of one of the anonymous gray doors of the Hub.

Her first interrogation as SHIELD agent. She would have been joined by mom and dad, then she would merely observe and learn from the two best teachers She have ever had, but Fiona was a bit 'nervous.

At least she hoped that her parents didn't need to necessarily use methods too "extreme" with Raina.

That woman disturbed her, but that doesn't mean she was ready to attend a real torture.

"Remember,she is very skillful in handling" Coulson said, "I want names, coordinates of bases of which even you aren't familiar Grant, I want all she can offer to us"

"Yes sir" said Grant.

"Come on dad" Skye said, smiling, "We know how to do our job"

"I know, honey" said Coulson "That also why I leave Fiona with you. It will be a good lesson for her, when she will have to do it alone "

"It will be fun" Skye said, kissing her temple.

Obviously, only her mother could find something funny in all this.

"You're in good hands sweatheart, your parents are the best when it comes to extracting information to someone" said Coulson

"Oh I know it" said Fiona "If when I was a little girl they could make me eat all my vegetables, it means they are really good"

"That was good" said Coulson laughing, watching his granddaughter as she disappeared behind the unnamed gray door.

"Agent Grant Dauglas Ward, Level 9"

"Agent Skye Daisy Ward, Level 9"

"Agent Fiona Elizabeth Ward, level 1"

Fiona couldn't help but smile. She did this every time autuomatizzate doors in any SHIELD base especially that one in which they lived when they were not on the bus, the Playground, reminded her that she was an agent for all purposes.

Riana was handcuffed to the chair when they entered. She had a sweet smile on her face, but she looked like a completely different person without her usual floral dresses.

"I see that I have the honor of being questioned by all the Ward family " She said.

Her parents didn't seem at all that surprised. Usually it says "good cop / bad cop" but this didn't apply to her parents. They were "bad cop / sarcastic cop" for Fiona.

Her father was the bad cop: cold, mechanical, he knew exactly how to get the information he wanted. Her mother was instead the "sarcastic cop" because nobody could make fun of the prisoners as she did.

"Oh, trust me" said Skye "It will not be very enjoyable"

It was fun to see Raina stiffen and swallow nervously.

"You are the one doing all the question" said Raina.

"Well then" Grant said, clearing his throat "We want every piece of information that you are able to give us. Bases, names and the last place where you saw my brother "

"I know nothing" Raina said, "Your brother communicates with me just to voice messages, the only time I saw him was when he made me escape. As for the basics I just know that they're a building a new one in France, but we still use the old Garrett's bases. I don't think I have to tell you where they are, Agent Ward "

"If you allow, this is not your business" said Skye.

There was a long silence, where Fiona knew that her parents were trying to steal what Raina wasn't telling through her facial expressions and body language, but Raina's look had settled on her and it was becoming annoying.

"How old are you honey?" Raina asked in a soft voice.

"You are not authorized to question her" said Grant

"No, it's okay dad" said Fiona "20 years old in a few weeks, why?"

"It's amazing how your powers are so powerful in such a young age" said Raina "It's admirable"

"I had a wonderful teacher" Fiona said, winking to her mother.

"I see a lot of potential in her" Raina said "If I could train you, you would become invincible"

"Sorry" said Skye "We don't need a tutor"

"Your grandfather would be so happy to meet you" said Raina, completely ignoring Skye.

Oh, Raina had definitely lost a lot of things in the recent years. Not only Fiona knew her "real" mother's father, but Dr. Potts was an integral part of their lives and "honorary" member ot the team. Grant had helped him to implode Hydra from within and he had helped Agent 33 giving to her her true face again (with much relief by May). Grant harbored a lot of respect for his father in law and Skye had built a very nice father-daughter relationship. He stayed for some time at the base, until Fiona's birth, but then decided to go on his way.

"You don't need me here" said Skye "Now you've got your family, and I want to go where I am needed"

Fiona was hoping to have a more intimate relationship with him, as she had with Coulson and May, but she knew he would be back at least twice a year to see her, and on her birthday and Christmas there was always a small gift for her by part of that a little 'clumsy and eccentric gradpa.

"What are you doing, honey?" Asked Grant.

"I'm calling grandpa Cal" said Fiona, without even taking her eyes from the phone. Like mother, like daughter.

After two rings, her grandfather replied cheerfully.

"Hey, miss little ray of sunshine! What can this grandfather do for his princess? "

"Hello Grandpa" Fiona said, amused by the expressions of pure amazement that Raina was doing "You are in speakerphone, I'm with Mom and Dad too"

"Oh, hello darling. Good evening Grant "said Cal.

"Hello Dad" Skye said, "We are here with a person who you certainly don't see in a long time"

"Oh, what is it?"

"Raina has lost a lot of episodes of our family life. Want to upgrade? "

"Raina?" Cal asked, surprised, "Oh, she have lost almost everything. And to think that she once used to work for me! If only I had known that I had only to look for your husband to get to you, I wouldn't have wasted all that time "

"It is a pleasure to hear you, Dr ..." said Raina

"I don't want to talk to you" Cal said "Whatever you did, you deserve to be there. Sorry to say goodbyes like that guys, but I have to go "

"Where are you now?" asked a bit 'worried Skye.

"Colombia. I am working in a clinic, but I hope there is some turkey for me at Christmas "

"You know you're always welcome to us" said Skye

"Well, ah, I hope you have received my gift, Fiona," said Cal.

"Yes Granpa" said Fiona, unconsciously touching the small star-shaped pendant around her neck.

"It reminded me a lot you and your mom. You are my little stars. Ok, now I really have to go. It was a pleasure Grant, and take a really good care for her "

"My pleasure Cal"

"Good night treasures, see you at Christmas," said Cal, before he hung up.

"And now that you are updated on our family life, we will want to go ahead with this interrogation," said Skye, while Fiona enjoyed watching the scene.

**A/N: **

a pair of clarification:

-As you have read in previous chapters, Skye's power in this fic is very different from what she really has in the series. This is because I have given powers to Skye before the 2x10, and I think I don't want to change it, even if you have seen well that her "second" name is Daisy.

-I'm trying to find a way to introduce Lance, Bobbi and Mack, as well as the Playground. Most likely, you will see their return to the base in the next chapter.

-Here's Ward's brothers are called Maynard and Dane. This is because the fic was written before the second season, and they were the names used by the fandom.

-In this Fic, Tripp is still alive. As you have read in the last chapter, he works with Romanoff and Burton in a new team. Most likely we will find him at the Playground in the next chapter, as well as Romanoff and Burton.

-As for all my long fic that were written before the second season and are still in progress, Tripp will live on. I feel too bad about killing him: 3

okay,

How are you people?

I was ready this chapter by at least a week, but I have an exam tomorrow, so I was a bit 'busy with the study for publication.

Hope you like.

As you have seen, I have also introduced Cal: 3

In all, our Fiona in two maternal grandparents, and May as a grandmother.

Not bad, right?

Next Chapter: The team returns to the Playground just in time for Christmas.


End file.
